Deadly Reunion
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: SPOILERS DE TORMENTA DE ESPADAS EN ADELANTE. Arya Stark abandona Braavos después de 5 años para completar su lista, cuando regresa a Westeros, escucha rumores de una tal Corazón de Piedra, nunca se espero que fuera una persona que debía estar muerta hace mucho, mucho tiempo.


**Titulo:** Deadly Reunion  
**Summary:** Arya Stark abandona Braavos después de 5 años, cuando regresa, escucha rumores de una tal Corazón de Piedra, nunca se espero que fuera una persona que debía estar muerta hace mucho, mucho tiempo.  
**Disclaimer:** Canción de Hielo y Fuego no es de mi propiedad  
**Palabras:** 2334  
**Notas:** Segundo fanfic aquí…no estoy muy segura, pero ahí va ¿He comentado lo mucho que me gusta la teoría de Sansa mandando a 'volar' a Meñique? No me he leído el 5to libro, así que si hay errores, lo siento.

* * *

_**Deadly Reunion.**_

_Robb. Sansa. Arya. Bran. Rickon._

Los recuerda vagamente, sabe quiénes son, la gente que amo cuando estaba viva, su esposo, sus niños. Sus niños que le fueron arrebatados de sus brazos y que los mataron uno a uno. También recuerda los responsables de sus desgracias_, Lannisters, Freys, Boltons_. El sonido de las Lluvias de Castamere siempre resuena en sus oídos y a siempre piensa que hubiera estado mejor muerta, con Ned, Robb y los otros.

A veces, cuando cae la noche y su ¿muerto? ¿Vivo? Cuerpo cae, víctima del cansancio, sueña con un lugar hermoso, frío, sueña con un niño pelirrojo –Robb- peleando con una espada de madera con el bastardo de Ned, con Sansa comiendo otro pastel de limón cuando pretende que nadie la ve, Arya y Bran jugando con a las espadas también (Y Arya arruina el vestido), Rickon corriendo de ahí para allá y a su lado esta Eddard, mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa mientras comparten un beso.

(Le resulta difícil recordar que es Catelyn Stark, o que fue)

Luego el sueño vuelve pesadilla.

Ve a su Ned siendo decapitado y las risas de ese Niño Rey y Cersei Lannister.

Ve a sus dos bebes, a sus niños, a Bran con sus pequeñas piernitas rotas y al pequeño Rickon gritando, llamándole antes de que fueran asesinados Theon Greyjoy (Nunca confió en él)

Ve a Sansa gritar, siendo maltratada por el mismo Niño Rey y su madre, riéndose de su dolor mientras su pequeña niña – porque para ella siempre son niños sufre y pide ayuda a Robb y a ella y a los Siete (La única de los niños de Ned que adopto la costumbre de rezarle a los siete). Arya…no sabe, solo ve una figura delgaducha, pero no puede ver sus ojos.

Por último, ve a Robb como la última vez que le vio.

"…_Viento Gris… Madre"_

"_Jaime Lannister manda sus saludos"_

"_¿Un hijo por otro hijo? Heh, pero ese es un nieto y jamás me ha servido de mucho"_

"_No, no corten mi cabello, Ned ama mi cabello" _

Y por supuesto, las infames Lluvias de Castamere.

Luego todo se pone rojo, lo último que ve es cuando a su Robb, su hijo, su primogénito le cortan la cabeza y le ponen la de Viento Gris mientras se gritan con burla "¡Stark! ¡Stark! ¡El rey que perdió el norte!" Y se levanta con más odio, mas tristeza, mas soledad. Matarlos a todos ellos les dará a sus hijos – ni aliviara su dolor, pero quiere sangre.

Y sangre tendrá.

(Ser Catelyn Stark _duele_, demasiado)

* * *

_Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff el Dulce, Ser Ilyn, Reina Cersei, Valar morghulis._

Le es extraño no hablar la lengua de Braavos después de tantos años ahí.

Pero no lo necesita mucho, rara vez hablaba, solamente para pedir un alojamiento el cual dejaba varios días después, en Braavos había aprendido a escuchar los rumores y que esos rumores a veces, eran verdad. Había algunos rumores interesantes.

Un tal Lord Protector del Valle había muerto bajo situaciones sospechosas y una tal Alayne Piedra se había casado con un tal Harrold Hardying, galante y valiente y había revelado ser en realidad Sansa Stark, declarando Guerra contra los Lannisters. Pero eso era imposible, la Sansa Stark que ella había conocido jamás declararía guerra contra alguien era soñadora y _estúpida._

Stannis Baratheon estaba ganando en mayoría contra el ejército de Bolton.

"_Los malditos que traicionaron a Robb" _

Otro más interesante es que Davos Seaworth había conseguido al más pequeño de los cachorros de los Stark. Los Freys sobrevivientes al ataque decían que era el Joven Lobo reencarnado, junto con una mujer y un Lobo Huargo de pelaje oscuro, el cachorro de Stark era salvaje e indomable. Otros decían que era el espíritu en cuerpo del Norte.

"_El norte recuerda"_

Pero era imposible, una mentira, probablemente, Rickon y Brandon Stark habían sido asesinados por Theon Greyjoy y sus hombres, quizás era un error. O quizás no, había tenido varios sueños de ellos antes de partir de Braavos, intentó ser Nadie por un tiempo, pero los constantes sueños de lobo se lo habían impedido. Al final le había dicho al Hombre Bondadoso que no era Nadie, era Arya Stark de Invernalia.

Lamentablemente, no había lugar para Arya Stark de Invernalia en la Casa de Muchos Rostros.

Pero Nadie siempre sería una parte de ella, tal como Arya Stark era parte de Nadie, era imposible separarles. Arya Stark quería creer que esos rumores alrededor de su familia eran verdad. Luego había unos incluso más interesantes, como una tal Reina Dragón que se acercaba y luego escucho el más interesante.

Otro Frey había sido brutalmente asesinado cerca de Los Gemelos. Muchos aseguraban que había sido Corazón de Piedra, había escuchado ese nombre varias veces, unos decían que era el Desconocido en forma humana haciendo pagar a los Freys por sus pecados y violar las leyes de la hospitalidad ¿Un enviado del Señor de Muchos Rostros? Ni idea.

Pero tiene que encontrarle.

* * *

_Robb. Sansa. Arya. Bran. Rickon._

20 Freys murieron a sus manos el día que supo que habían matado a Edmure Tully cuando nació su hijo. Maldice que Walder Frey tenga tantos hijos, ella solo desea matarlos a todos _y especialmente a él _si la puerta no hubiera tenido guardias hubiera matado a Roslin Frey y a su hijo. El niño que nacería Tully pero con la sangre Frey.

_Si no fuera por los Freys, Robb quizás ya tendría hijos._

También encuentra placer en asesinar a los Lannisters, lamentablemente no son el Matarreyes, _se escapo con la falsa amiga, _ni tampoco la Reina Cersei – cuando recuerda que pudieron compartir nieto le dan ganas de vomitar, ni siquiera el niño regordete que se sienta en el trono cuando su Bran, su dulce Bran, había sido asesinado y el niño producto del incesto vivía.

No recuerda mucho al niño que fue a Invernalia hace tanto tiempo atrás, pero su rostro se transforma en el rostro cruel de su hermano mayor. Aquel monstruo que mato a su esposo.

—Mi señora— Gendry llama, haciendo una reverencia, sin mirarle a los ojos—Thoros de Myr me manda a informarle sobre los rumores que circulan sobre El Valle de Arryn.

_Lysa. No, Lysa está muerta. _

(Y aunque estuviera viva, no hubiera demostrado ningún interés en ayudarla)

—El heredero de Robert Arryn, Harrold Hardying, ha contraído matrimonio con una chica que sé hacer llamar Sansa Stark—

_Sansa Stark._

Pero…si Sansa los Lannisters la habían casado con el Gnomo y él se había perdido de vista. Era imposible. Gendry debió haber advertido su ira, porque murmuro un "Con su permiso, mi señora" y se retiro casi corriendo de su vista.

(El sonido de Las Lluvias de Castamere sigue sonando en sus oídos

Y ella solo quiere que se detenga)

"_Todos nuestros bebes, Ned, por favor, haz que deje de doler"_

* * *

_Dunsen, Raff el Dulce, Ser Ilyn, Reina Cersei, Valar morghulis._

20 Freys y cinco Lannisters. Impresionante.

Esa tal Corazón de Piedra merecía respeto, por lo mínimo.

Había tomado el nombre de Beth, habían muchas Beth en el Westeros, así que no había ningún problema. Lady Corazón de Piedra había captado la atención de tanto Arya como de Nadie, especialmente como los uno de los objetivos de Arya (Es decir, los Freys) eran el mismo que el de ella. Había escuchado que lideraba la Hermandad sin Estandartes, pero fuera de eso, nadie sabía quién era o porque lo hacía, solo que estaba cerca de los gemelos.

Al final, Arya había estado convencida de que eran ciertos esos rumores de Sansa Stark siendo la dama del valle, habían escuchado que los hombres del Valle _("Tal como una vez los hombres de Robb le habían amado a él")_ y si Harrold Hardying era el Joven Falcón, llamaban a Sansa la 'Dama Loba'. Dama, como su antigua loba huargo, si su hermana había logrado que los hombres la quisieran para pelear por ella, ya no debía ser tan estúpida.

Pero no había olvidado su objetivo para volver, era matar a la gente de su lista.

_Dunsen, Raff el Dulce, Ser Ilyn, Reina Cersei_

Había eliminado a la Montaña de su lista cuando le dijeron que había muerto, ahora solo faltaban 4, los más importantes eran Ser Ilyn y Cersei, por supuesto. Y que nadie se los tocara, ella quería ser la responsable de la muerte de esos dos que le habían arrebatado la vida a su padre.

Camino hacia Los Gemelos en silencio, quieta como una sombra y con una pequeña espada que parecía casi una _aguja_, aún no era el tiempo de matarlos, aún no, pero llegaría. Se sorprendió cuando vio lobos, pero no lobos normales, estos lobos eran más grandes que los normales.

Huargos.

Pero los huargos no crecían en el sur.

"…_¿Es posible que?"_

Y la vio.

Era la loba huarga más grande (y la líder de la manada), en su boca había algo que era probablemente un brazo de algún soldado y la loba la miraba, casi como si fuera humana, Arya dio un paso, y la loba retrocedió.

—¿Nymeria? —Pregunto, y casi se volvía a sentir la niña que estuvo obligada a abandonar a su loba huargo, tirándole piedras para que se fuera.

La loba comenzó a correr y Arya no entendía (y Nadie tampoco) ¿quería que le siguiera? Arya Stark no quería perder a la loba después de haberse sentido tan perdida sin ella, incluso en Braavos.

Corrió detrás de ella, la loba ignoraba sus gritos, y parecía ir aún más rápida cuando la llamaba, estúpida Nymeria y su estúpida manada y sus estúpidos cachorritos que corrían a su alrededor estúpidamente. Finalmente, Nymeria se detuvo, ladrando para que se acercara. Arya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Qué en los siete infiernos te pasa? —Le pregunto a su loba mientras miraba a la creatura mas horrible que jamás había visto, seguro, había visto cosas horribles a lo largo de su vida, pero esta persona (¿Mujer?) le da escalofríos.

Es _excesivamente _blanca, de color de la leche cortada, está cubierta por una capa negra, y su cara, su cara está llena de cicatrices que no habían sanado completamente, hay rastros de ¿arañazos? Alrededor de su cara y se cubría su garganta con la mano ¿Es esta la Corazón de Piedra que todos temen? Parecía una…muerta.

De repente recuerda la noche que llego a Los Gemelos, fuego, sangre gritos y el sueño, de cómo ella, tan niña, había deseado ir a rescatar a su madre y que en sueños (en sus sueños de lobo) había sacado un cuerpo inerte del río, blanco, arrugado y sin vida. Y ese cuerpo antes había sido de…no.

No, no podía ser, era…era imposible.

—¿Madre? —

La mujer ("_Madre, Madre, es Lady Catelyn Stark"_) grita algo, Arya no lo entiende, pero por su rostro sabe que no le cree, Arya tampoco puede creer que esa mujer fue alguna vez su madre, su hermosa madre que rodaba los ojos cada vez que arruinaba un vestido nuevo. Se muerde el labio y da un paso adelante, con Aguja aún en mano.

—Soy Arya, Arya Stark. Lord Eddard era mi padre y tu…eras mi madre, tenía tres hermanos llamados Robb, Bran y Rickon y una estúpida hermana llamada Sansa y un medio hermano llamado Jon. —Sabe que su madre no fue muy simpática con su querido Jon Nieve, pero quiere dejar las cosas claras. —Soy yo_, créeme_.

Volvió a acercarse lentamente, su madre debería estar muerta, ella lo sabe. Lo que es ahora se debe a su insaciable sed de venganza. _Ella es como yo._ Y debía darle el regalo por piedad, se lo podía dar a cualquiera, pero una parte de ella (La niña que había estado intentando desesperadamente encontrar a su madre y a su hermano y de repente Boda Roja y todo se fue al infierno) no quiere hacerlo.

Pudo haberla salvado…o intentar haberla salvado, por lo menos.

Pero puede _salvarl_e ahora.

"_Le puedo dar el Regalo a cualquiera"_

Se pone a la altura de su madre e ignora ese instinto de querer abrazarle y quizás viajar al Valle de Arryn a ver si lo que dicen de Sansa es verdad. O matar a todos los Freys, eso le gusta más.

—Lo siento—Gruñe, nunca ha sido una de disculparse. Pero esto lo amerita.

Y en realidad lo siente.

* * *

"_Arya está viva"_

Dioses, cuanto había crecido, se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, podía verlo pese a sus ropas masculinas y llenas de suciedad. Tenía el cabello corto y sus ojos grises demostraban odio, tristeza, soledad, ojos que querían sangre y venganza, como los suyos. Sin embargo, ve en ellos la misma ferocidad de lobo que reflejaba la menor de sus hijas. _Sangre de lobo_ le llamaba Ned.

"_Ella es como yo, pero aún conserva un poco de ella misma."_

En su vida hubiera querido ver a su Arya convertida en eso. Su blanca mano le acaricia la cara, al principio Arya retrocede al toque, pero al final se deja, va a morir (por segunda vez) lo sabe. Ella le matara, por piedad. Y se lo agradece en silencio.

Intenta decir algo parecido a un _'Te quiero'_ pero solamente le sale un ruido inentendible.

Esta bastante agradecida cuando la espada de su Arya le atraviesa el corazón.

El sonido de Las Lluvias de Castamere por fin se detuvo.

* * *

Fue un acto de bondad, ella lo sabe. Mató a Lady Catelyn (o lo que quedaba de ella) para que por fin tuviera paz.

Cuando los hombres de la Hermandad llegan, ella ya ha huido con Nymeria y la manada, con sangre en las manos, ya se ha acostumbrado tanto a huir que ya se ha vuelto costumbre. Pero al menos esta con Nymeria y su manada ahora. Jamás se ha arrepentido de quien había matado, quizás porque ellos se lo merecían…

Se acurruco junto a Nymeria y agrego el nombre de Walder Frey en su lista negra.

Todos los hombres mueren, ella se asegurará de ello.

* * *

No añadí a Gendry porque si no esto se volvería un Arya/Gendry y esa no es la idea(?)

No sabía cómo terminarlo, mi idea original era que Arya fuera a buscar a Sansa en el Valle y que fueran a matar a los Freys juntas bien hermoso. No sé si Older!Arya me salió bien y Corazón de Piedra no tiene un POV así que…

¿Review?

¿No?

Vale, ojala que Corazón de Piedra les visite en la noche.


End file.
